


All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes by torakowalski [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes by torakowalski  read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “Okay, no,” Pooch says, holding up his hands, “there is no way I’m gambling for money against you and Cougar.”<br/>Jensen frowns, leaning across the table to make wide, concerned eyes at Pooch. “Is it because we’re just that fucking good?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes by torakowalski [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604156) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



**Title** : All You Have To Do Is Open Your Eyes  
**Author** : torakowalski  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Losers  
**Character** : Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : “Okay, no,” Pooch says, holding up his hands, “there is no way I’m gambling for money against you and Cougar.”  
Jensen frowns, leaning across the table to make wide, concerned eyes at Pooch. “Is it because we’re just that fucking good?” he asks.  
“No.” Pooch knocks the edge of the pack once, twice against the table. “It’s because I’m pretty sure you can read each other’s damn minds.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604156)  
**Length** 0:32:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/All%20You%20Have%20To%20Do%20Is%20Open%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20torakowalski.mp3.zip)


End file.
